


Faith

by alohdark



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Fratt Week, Gen, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fratt Week Day 1. </p>
<p>Matthew sat in the back pew, keeping his head bowed throughout the sermon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Fratt Week Day 1 Theme: Favorite parts of the Punisher movies, the Daredevil movie and Daredevil Netflix Season 1

Matthew sat in the back pew, keeping his head bowed throughout the sermon. Father Lantom’s voice was soothing as he spoke his homily. He could tell who around him were truly listening to his words and who, like him, were going through the motions without the strength of unshakable faith. He was sure Father Lantom could too, even without any super senses. 

The congregation recited the Nicene Creed together, but Matthew couldn’t get his voice to move beyond his lips. He was a fraud sitting among the faithful. Even those going through the motions had more faith than Matthew had right then. He sat silently through the sign of peace and communion. Unable to bring himself to participate. 

Mass ended. The closing blessings given. The Recessional hymn sung. And still Matthew sat. 

“Latte?” Father Lantom’s voice asked quietly from the doorway behind him.

Matthew was finally able to will his body to move as he stood and turned. “Please.”


End file.
